1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light emitting diode (LED) lamps and more particularly, to an LED lamp assembly, which has a simple structure and is easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED lamp assembly for projecting light, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises an LED lamp 1 mounted on and electrically connected to an aluminum substrate 2, two electric wires 3 respectively soldered to the aluminum substrate 2 and electrically connected to positive and negative terminals of the LED lamp 1, and a cup 5 that holds the aluminum substrate 2. The aluminum substrate 2 is fixedly fastened to the top surface of the bottom wall of the cup 5 with screws 4, allowing the electric wires 3 to be extended to the outside of the cup 5 for connection to power supply.
The assembly procedure of the aforesaid conventional LED lamp assembly is complicated. During installation, the LED lamp 1 must be bonded to the aluminum substrate 2 at first, and then the aluminum substrate 2 is supported on the top surface of the bottom wall of the cup 5 with the respective mounting through holes at the aluminum substrate 2 respectively aimed at the respective screw holes at the bottom wall of the cup 5, and then screws 4 are respectively inserted through the mounting through holes of the aluminum substrate 2 and threaded into the respective screw holes at the cup 5 to affix the aluminum substrate 2 to the cup 5. Because this design of LED lamp assembly is complicated and comprised of a number of parts, the installation of the LED lamp assembly needs much time and labor.